


Не бери себе дома, не бери себе имени

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, big boss - Freeform, sunsets are pretty here in costa rica, you know who else is pretty?, при желании можно рассмотреть печальную тень вказа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: — Что бы я без тебя делал, — говорит он вместо благодарности.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Medic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Не бери себе дома, не бери себе имени

_You said we didn’t bleed enough_  
_Are we bleeding enough for you now?_  
_\---_

— На третью платформу: Рейвен, Баффало и…

Миллер нахмуривается, внезапно сбившись.

— Ты, — говорит он и раздраженно щелкает пару раз пальцами, нервно переводя взгляд то на него, то на документы в руках.

Он забыл. Забыл имя. С кем не бывает — MSF растет быстро, вместе с ним самим распределили почти целый взвод новых рекрутов. Он здесь меньше месяца, и они даже не пересекались, так что он и не ожидал, что коммандер будет знать, как его зовут.

— Ты, — с досадой повторяет Миллер и быстро стреляет глазами в сторону Босса.

Снейк не разменивается на эмоции, но на мгновение кажется, что на его лице мелькает насмешка. Командир должен знать своих солдат так же, как солдаты знают своего командира. Босс знает его позывной, он разговаривал с ним утром. Судя по тому, что он молчит, ему просто интересно, как выкрутится из этой ситуации Миллер.

Коммандер сверлит его взглядом, наклонив голову так, что над кромкой очков видны глаза, будто бы это каким-то образом натолкнет его на мысль, и он волшебным способом вспомнит, как его зовут. На форме у него пока нет ни шевронов, ни нашивок, только инсигния MSF на велкро — их еще не распределили по платформам. Флаг он снял, повязка на рукав надевается только для полевых операций. Никаких знаков отличия.

Кроме одного. Латунный значок, кадуцей, который прошел с ним уже две войны.

— Медик, — уверенно говорит Миллер. — Рейвен, Баффало и Медик, — чуть громче повторяет он, не поворачиваясь к Снейку, но очевидно в его сторону.

Он кидает взгляд на Босса — видимо, тот ждет, что он подаст голос, сказав свой нормальный позывной. Потом снова переводит глаза на коммандера, который сжимает пальцы на краю планшетки с документами так сильно, что у него белеют костяшки.

Он не поправляет Миллера. Он говорит:

— Есть, сэр, — и отдает честь.

Босс хмыкает, и у него даже успевает промелькнуть мысль, что не стоило так поступать. Миллер пытается незаметно перевести дыхание, а потом улыбается ему.  
Сомнение тут же куда-то пропадает.

Ну, в конце концов, он же и правда медик.

\---

— Обжился? — спрашивает Миллер, прислоняясь к косяку у входа.

Он кивает.

— А ты немногословный.

Медик пожимает плечами.

Нет ни времени, ни смысла тратить усилия на слова, когда латаешь кого-то наживо под пулями. Использовать разговоры впустую он давно разучился. Зато он отлично умеет слушать.

— Когда мы еще вырастем, — Миллер говорит так уверенно, что с его интонацией слово «если» даже не подразумевается, — вся эта платформа пойдет под медицинскую. Но пока что есть, то есть.

Перспектива его не сильно радует — застрять на базе в госпитале это сущее наказание. Он отлично знает свое дело, по показателям его готовы были взять в авиацию на штатного военврача, но он сам напросился в пехоту, как полевой медик.  
Он скучает по боевым действиям, если уж честно.

Медотсек хороший, куда лучше большинства, что он видел. Правда, он больше привык к полевым госпиталям, наспех разбитым из палаток, но ему доводилось служить и на базах, так что есть с чем сравнивать. Комната для осмотра, лазарет на десяток коек, приспособленный одновременно под кабинет и склад медикаментов закуток, даже крошечная операционная. В достатке препаратов, новое оборудование — хорошо, что Миллер не зашел пораньше, пока он любовно осматривал и поглаживал дорогущий рентген и новенькие мониторы.

— Если что-то нужно, ты только скажи, — говорит коммандер. — И не только насчет этого.

Он неопределенно обводит рукой медотсек, но, видимо, считывает с его лица недоумение.

— Я у тебя в долгу, — поясняет Миллер. — За вчерашнее.

А, он про это.

— Сочтемся, — говорит Медик и, подумав, добавляет к этому скупую улыбку.

Миллер смеется и хлопает его по плечу. Рука его задерживается чуть-чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.

\---

Паз частенько заходит в медотсек — прячется от жары, прячется от Чико, читает книгу у него в кабинете, помогает с рутинными делами. Ее молчаливое присутствие всегда радует, даже легче работать, когда он боковым зрением видит светлое гало волос.

Разве что в присутствии Паз сюда никогда не заходит Миллер — совпадение или нет, но они никогда не пересекаются.

Здоровье у нее слабоватое, так что он тщательно следит за реакциями на прививки. Первое время он предлагал ей, чтобы осмотр проводил кто-нибудь из дежурных солдат-женщин, но быстро понял, что с Паз можно общаться, как со взрослой.

В конце концов, на войне детей нет.

Паз умная девочка — они понимают друг друга без слов в их установившемся общении на равных. Раз уж ей не нужно что-то перед ним играть, она молчаливо сносит уколы, даже болезненные, хотя раньше всегда ойкала при виде игл. Он, конечно, никогда не скажет ей, что знал о том, что она притворялась. Все-таки, он врач. Он знает, когда людям действительно больно.

Он осматривает ее тонкие белые руки, проверяя, хорошо ли выглядит реакция на прививку от желтой лихорадки, которую он ставил в начале недели.

— Я слышала, в конце месяца будет праздник, — говорит Паз.

Она послушно поднимает руки, когда он указывает знаком, послушно раздевается, послушно подставляет светлую спину с трогательно торчащими крыльями лопаток под стетоскоп.

— День рождения.

— Чей?

— Наш общий.

— Разве так может быть?

— Разве нет? Здесь все общее.

— Но неужели вам не хочется чего-нибудь только для себя?

Он замолкает, задумываясь. Девчонка тоже молчит, пока он разворачивает ее и пальпирует впалый живот — кожа такая тонкая, что через нее прозрачно просвечивают венки.

— У вас руки теплые, — внезапно говорит Паз.

— Хм?

— У людей в перчатках обычно руки холодные.

— Это перчатки холодные, — пожимает плечами он.

— Нет, — качает головой она. — Все дело в руках.

\---

Сесиль заявляется к нему в слезах, с огромным альбатросом в руках. Вернее, альбатроса тащит Миллер, а Сесиль придерживает бессильно болтающееся крыло. Никого в MSF нет более нормального — еще бы, единственная гражданская на базе, — и никого более странного — орнитолог? посреди карибского раздрая? — чем Сесиль. Она смешно зовет его Медиком с ударением на последний слог, но сегодня умилительный акцент и грассирование только добавляют горя в ее голос.

— Ты можешь, ты должен спасти его!

— Что случилось?

— Он погибает!

Медик находит глазами взгляд Миллера — тот выглядит раздосадованным и расстроенным.

— Что случилось? — переспрашивает он.

— На посадочной, занесло ветром, — объясняет Каз. — Поднимающаяся вертушка сбила.

Медик кивает.

Они раскладывают птицу на больничной кушетке — в размахе крыльев у него больше метра, — и Медик аккуратно ощупывает тонкие птичьи кости, пока Сесиль и Каз удерживают альбатроса в четыре руки. Он особо не смыслит в лечении животных, но даже его базовых знаний хватает для осмотра: черепно-мозговая, судя по несимметричному прищуру глаз, бессильно откинутые лапы, когда они переворачивают птицу на живот.

— Мы можем выходить его? Я могу выходить его, — голос у Сесиль взволнованный, почти умоляющий. — Нужно... нужно remettre en état, o mon dieu, как вы это называется? Закрепить крыло, да!

Медик качает головой.

— Почему? — взвивается она.

— У птицы сломан хребет.

Она осекается, бессильно опускает руки. Потом, абсолютно лишившись парижской элегантности, которая сквозит в ней, даже когда она продирается через джунгли, облепленная мошкарой и грязью, она шмыгает носом.

Медик опять находит взглядом глаза Каза — они понимают друг друга без слов, и коммандер кивает. Он берет Сесиль за плечи, когда уводит ее наружу, и это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда она не отталкивает с досадой его руку.

Альбатрос смотрит на него внимательным черным глазом, слабо кавкает, когда он еще раз ощупывает кости, чтобы удостовериться. Говорят, в альбатросов вселяются души погибших на море, увидеть такую птицу — хороший знак. Убить — к несчастью и гибели.

Стоит ли своя удача чужих страданий?

Он сворачивает искалеченной птице шею, чтобы не мучилась.

\---

— А как же осмотр? Доктор даже не спросит меня, откуда это?

У Миллера невыносимая манера говорить, которая бывает у людей, которые хорошо выглядят и хорошо об этом осведомлены. Та самая, когда ты прекрасно знаешь, что не нужно принимать на свой счет эти слова, но каждый раз попадаешься.

— Я знаю, — говорит Медик, чуть поворачивая его голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ссадину.

Вся база знает, ту их драку со Снейком еще не скоро забудут. Он сам слышал уже около пяти вариаций пересказа разной степени абсурдности. Босс отказался, чтобы он его осматривал — сказал, что его время и умения должны уходить на солдат, а не на его царапины.

Коммандер все-таки приходит сам, пара цветущих синяков и ссаженная щека его вряд ли волнуют, но рассеченная бровь выглядит не лучшим образом.

Это первый раз, когда он видит Миллера без очков. До этого он уже достаточно раз видел его без рубашки — и на осмотрах, и когда колол ему прививку от столбняка, да и пару раз на берегу.

Вообще он видел Миллера даже без штанов, в тот раз, когда на осмотре у Армадилло обнаружилась гонорея, и Медику пришлось с угрозами страшной кары вытягивать список сексуальных контактов. Правда, как ему показалось, Миллер испытал куда большее облегчение не от того, что оказался чист, а от того, что ему удалось уломать Медика не заносить его имя в отчет по осмотрам для Биг Босса.

Ну, как сказать, уломать. Он просто надеется, что достаточно правдоподобно колебался, прежде чем согласился. Он уже отводил глаза и на осмотры, и даже на тот раз, когда Каз улизнул для какого-то срочного звонка, пока они были в Картахене на закупке операционного оборудования. Все проходит ровно по одному сценарию — Миллер говорит «это же только между нами», и Медик каждый раз соглашается.

Он дезинфицирует подсохшую рану, вычищая запекшуюся сукровицу и кровь, и Каз закусывает губу, чтобы не зашипеть. По краям уже начало воспаляться, так что он тратит на промывку рассечения достаточно времени, только потом берется накладывать шов.

— Думаешь, останется шрам? — спрашивает его Миллер, морщась, когда он прокалывает кожу иголкой. — Девчонки без ума от шрамов. Разве что мне придется придумать другую историю, как я его заполучил, а?

Да уж, эта история будет не лучшим антуражем.

— Можно оставить просто драку, без подробностей, — неуклюже шутит он.

Каз фыркает.

Он может перекрыть артериальное кровотечение за те драгоценные моменты, пока жизнь еще не вытекла из тела. Может под зенитным огнем наложить бандаж и перевязку, достаточную для того, чтобы дотащить до госпиталя. Может мгновенно пережать в нужном месте остатки оторванной конечности, пока человек не умер от болевого шока и кровопотери.

Несчастный шов на пару стежков на брови он растягивает так невыносимо долго, что ему самому становится почти неловко. Вряд ли Миллер это замечает — когда Медик обрезает нитку, он первым делом смотрится в зеркало, потом тут же подбирает свои очки со столика с инструментами.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, — говорит он вместо благодарности.

\---

— Все-таки сбежал с базы? — оживает кодек.

Он чуть не сбивается с шага, но тут же берет себя в руки.

— Большой отряд, отсутствие посадочной, — лаконично отвечает он. — Нужна медицинская поддержка в поле.

— Сесиль сказала, что убьет меня, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. Так что моя жизнь в твоих руках.

Он не успевает ответить — джунгли оживают пулеметной очередью.

На базе в медотсек они возвращаются вчетвером, двух раненых тут же перехватывают дежурные, сам он берется за Босса, едва скинув бронежилет и продезинфицировав руки.

— Вначале солдаты, — хмуро говорит Снейк.

— Уже, — коротко отвечает Медик.

Нет времени возиться с ремнями, так что он просто взрезает форму после того, как Босс снимает подсумки. Крови натекло достаточно, весь левый бок покрыт засыхающей липкой коркой, за которой тянутся вязкие красные нити, когда он отдирает куски маскировочного костюма. Снейк даже не морщится, без звука терпит, помогает ему стащить с себя верх формы.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он куда-то над его плечом.

Лицо у Миллера бледное и взволнованное.

— Это ты называешь в порядке? — говорит он, указывая на окровавленную кучу тряпья на полу, бывшую его курткой.

— Органы не задеты, — коротко рапортует Медик, начиная промывать рану.

Красный от крови физраствор капает, собираясь в лужицу на полу. Органы-то не задеты, но пуля застряла в мягких тканях, и крови он потерял достаточно.

— Зажим, — машинально командует он, протягивая руку назад, пока не соображает, что оба его ассистента сейчас занимаются другими ранеными.

— Я подам, — говорит над его плечом Миллер.

— Каз, — предупреждающе говорит Босс.

— Что? — раздраженно переспрашивает он. — Я не могу даже это взять на себя?

— Мешает? — спрашивает Снейк, обращаясь к Медику.

Миллер издает возмущенный звук.

Он качает головой.

— Зажим, похож на ножницы. Щипцы, с ложками на конце. Ранорасширитель…

— Я знаю, — прерывает его Каз, вкладывая в протянутую руку нужный инструмент.

Медик с благодарностью кивает.

Все проходит быстро — расплющенный кусочек свинца со звоном падает в металлический лоток. Он быстро зашивает входное отверстие и накладывает повязку. Немного колеблется, прежде чем спросить:

— Босс, я могу сделать аккуратнее.

Свежий шрам у него на груди еще воспаленный, агрессивно-красный. Он довольно грубо зашит вручную, широкими неровными стежками. Если распороть их и наложить нормальный хирургический шов, рубец останется куда меньше.

— Ты сделал достаточно, — отрицательно качает головой Снейк.

Он отдает ему честь, и Босс подносит ладонь к виску в ответ.

— Спасибо, — абсолютно искренне и абсолютно неожиданно для него говорит Каз.

Он не успевает найтись, что ответить. Это ведь его работа.

Когда они уходят, Медик выдыхает и жестом подзывает одного из дежурных, который уже закончил с перевязками. Он помогает ему отодрать собственный верх формы от прикоревшей крови — пуля черкнула по боку, по самым ребрам, зашить он еще сможет сам, а вот убрать из раны куски ниток и сгустки крови удобнее с еще одной парой рук.

Он ощупывает кости, вроде бы все целы. Только проверив раненых, он садится на окровавленную кушетку, меняет перчатки и берется за иглу.

\---

Металлические поручни, нагретые за день, теплые под ладонями. Совсем близко, у подножия платформы, сонно плещется океан. Он уходит сюда отдохнуть от шума — традиционная вечеринка в самом разгаре, но сегодня она скорее действует ему на нервы.

— Прячешься от всех? — спрашивает Миллер, опираясь на поручни рядом.

Прячется, судя по всему, он сам, учитывая, как здорово он перебрал и что вытворял перед всеми собравшимися. Он ослабляет платок и расстегивает верхние пуговицы, с облегчением подставляя лицо и шею прохладному бризу. Медик тут же придвигается ближе, потому что по состоянию на сегодня будет чудом, если Миллер не свалится за борт.

— Эй, я отлично стою на ногах!

— Легче предупредить, чем лечить.

— Да уж, этот твой Гиппократ был башковитый сукин сын.

Смешок выходит из него с мягким «хм».

— Пойдем, — говорит он и осторожно берет Каза за локоть. — Я прокапаю физраствором.

— Что, сразу в больничную койку? — шутливо отвечает он. — Даже не угостишь аспирином?

Миллер улыбается, и от него веет теплом даже сильнее, чем от остывающей платформы, и момент такой хороший, и черт знает, что его дергает, и

И он наклоняется и целует Миллера, слюна отдает ромом и табачной горечью, рот у него горячий и влажный. Конечно же, конечно же, он отлично целуется, даже застигнутый врасплох, машинально думает про себя Медик.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — улыбаясь, говорит Каз и переводит дыхание, когда они отстраняются.

Потом разворачивается, опираясь спиной на высокие поручни, и притягивает его к себе.

Медик поднимает его вечные очки — кто носит очки ночью? — за дужки на лоб, берет лицо в руки и проводит большими пальцами по скулам. Снова тянется его поцеловать, но на этот раз Миллер со смешком уклоняется, так что он довольствуется его шеей, развязывая ослабленный узел платка окончательно.

— Давно пора было, — довольно говорит Каз.

Он не сразу соображает, что делать, просто бесцельно шарит руками по чужому телу, пробуя его на ощупь, но Миллер, очевидно, в этом сценарии имеет куда больше практики. Он ослабляет пряжку ремня и сует руку ему в штаны. Медик со свистом выдыхает через зубы и вцепляется ладонями в перила, нависая над Казом.

— Хотя не мне об этом говорить, — он продолжает болтать, сжимая пальцами его член. — Казалось бы, мало что раздражает меня больше, чем те, кто тянут — с ответом, с поступком, с чем угодно. Намерение ни черта не стоит, если ты ничего не сделал. А тут я сам, все откладываю и откладываю, будто бы не уверен, будто бы это того не стоит.

У него немного заплетается язык, но он даже не пытается говорить медленнее. Медик отмечает его слова в фоновом режиме, не совсем понимая, что он имеет в виду, но он не будет ничего переспрашивать, точно не сейчас. Он отпускает одну из судорожно сжатых на перилах ладоней и кладет ее Казу на задницу, получая одобрительное «хм». На большее его не хватает, так что он опять утыкается ему губами в шею.

— Я почему это тебе все говорю, — продолжает Миллер, размеренно двигая рукой. — Потому что доверяю. Это же все врачебная тайна, да?

Вообще звучит все так, будто бы он разговаривает сам с собой — просто он достаточно свыкся с бессловесностью Медика, чтобы продолжать говорить вслух.

— Я даже и не знал, что так бывает, — говорит он, прерываясь на выдох, когда получает поцелуй чуть ниже уха. — Мне уже под тридцать, я все это давно перерос. Любовь — что за чушь. Пустое слово, чтобы затащить в постель девчонку поглупее. Одновременно можно или иметь мозги, или верить в какие-то чувства, и уж я точно с детства был из сообразительных

Он опять же замедленно регистрирует его слова, и ему внезапно становится жарко в щеках. Не из-за умелых пальцев Миллера, а от какой-то мысли, которую он не может поймать и сформулировать.

— А тут вляпался. — Каз наклоняется ближе и шепчет ему в самое ухо, словно боится, что сами эти слова угрожающе повиснут в воздухе. — Сказал бы мне кто — плюнул бы в рожу. Первый раз за то, что будто бы я мог влюбиться. И второй раз за то, что я бы не знал, как сказать.

Имя его хорошо ложится на выдох.

— Каз.

Это вызывает секундную диссоциацию, потому что голос доносится со стороны. Потом Медик соображает, в чем дело, и замирает, примороженный к месту.

— О, Босс, — говорит Миллер, распрямляясь, и в голосе его сквозит улыбка. — Мы как раз про тебя говорили.

— Каз, — повторяет Босс с нажимом. — Я думал, мы обсудили, что ты не будешь использовать доверие наших солдат.

 _Это была моя идея_ , собирается сказать Медик, но Миллер успевает раньше него.

— Старые привычки, — говорит он, добавляя в голос игривую насмешку.

— Вижу, нам нужно обсудить это еще раз.

— Может, это потерпит до завтра? — Он пытается сделать тон легким, когда как можно незаметнее вытаскивает руку у него из штанов. — Я тут немного занят, Босс.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит Снейк. — Я думаю, мы обсудим это сегодня.

Он перехватывает Миллера за плечо и буквально оттаскивает, ставя его рядом с собой.

— Я должен извиниться за это, — твердо говорит он, глядя Медику прямо в глаза. — Если назначенный мной офицер так поступает, это моя ответственность.

В голове роится столько мыслей, панически перебивающих друг друга, что он даже не может сообразить, что сказать и на кого смотреть, беспомощно переводя взгляд с Миллера на Босса и на его пальцы, крепко сжатые на плече коммандера.

— Я не... — начинает он.

— Вольно, солдат, — чуть смягчается лицо Снейка. — Мы решим с коммандером сами.

Он разворачивается, утаскивая Каза за собой, все так же цепко удерживая его за плечо. Миллер что-то говорит, но Босс обрывает его резкой фразой.

Напоследок Миллер оборачивается и улыбается ему.

Он бессильно опирается спиной на проклятые поручни, чувствуя себя совсем опустошенным.

Ну что ж, как-нибудь в другой раз.

\---

Миллер откровенно нервничает, когда видит его на посадочной площадке. Он улыбается Медику, но выходит фальшиво и криво, даже у него в такой ситуации не выходит полностью держать лицо.

— Ну, раз ты с нами, значит, мы точно будем в порядке, — говорит он, с трудом перекрикивая шум лопастей.

В вертолете должна быть обычная аптечка, но он захватил с собой все, что может понадобиться при полевой операции. Паз сильная девочка, она выдержит, он уверен, Чико тоже должен справиться. Главное, чтобы Босс смог их донести, дальше дело уже за ним.

Он закидывает сумку с препаратами внутрь и ставит ботинок на подножку, но Миллер кладет ему руку на плечо, и он тут же оборачивается.

Чертов вертолет шумит, как тайфун, так что Каз наклоняется к нему так близко, что он чувствует вибрацию его голоса на щеке:

— Не подведи, я тебе доверяю, — говорит он. — Ты наш лучший солдат.

Медик отводит голову назад, чтобы видеть его лицо, и серьезно кивает. Миллер улыбается и жмет ему руку, перед тем, как он запрыгивает в вертолет.

— Присмотри за ним, — говорит Миллер, и с платформы его не слышно, он скорее считывает это по губам.

\---

День Мира так и не наступает.


End file.
